


Fine

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncis_drabble, Community: ncisdrabble100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 06:52:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11984487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: Gibbs and Ducky discuss language semantics.





	Fine

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt #553 "fine"

“I’m fine,” said Gibbs, hopping up onto the autopsy table.

Ducky made a disbelieving _hmm_ as he gathered supplies from the first-aid kit he kept on his desk. 

“I’m fine,” Gibbs repeated.

“I do realize that there’s some difference between the Queen’s English and the American variety, but ‘fine’ seems to have the same meaning on both sides of the Atlantic.”

“I’m—” the agent said again, then hissed as Ducky pressed an antiseptic wipe against the cut on his temple.

“Then perhaps I can take a look at that scrape on your arm?” Ducky asked, mildly.

Gibbs sighed. “Fine.”

THE END


End file.
